Shane 10 season 3
by gm goodyeat
Summary: shane now 11 years old and at fifth year at school seem like things will be easy more once wrong little dose shane know something evil is comeing in to shane life and only he himself will know what to do with that darkness that will come to him
1. fears about changes

Episode 1 fears about changes

We are shown at the Rust Bucket shane ben and jade are heading back to new city

Oh man with us saveing the world so much i kind of Forgot about going back to school joke shane

well make the most of it replied ben

As they drove they saw people flying around in suits

hey who are they ? asked ben

We are the Nemissis Brigade said one of the men

what ? asked shane

Look Mayor Spalding paid good money to have us on the streets so keep moveing or else he said and walks on

Jerk said shane and they drive

Than they stop at shane and jade house and they get out

are you sure your be okay ? asked ben

sure thing replied shane

Well take it easy than said ben and drives off

and they get in the house

Hey mum we are back said shane

Oh shane jade its good to see you two said shane mum and she hugs them

Thanks mum said shane well i better pack my stuff

oh dinner will be in a hour she said to him

okay replied shane and heads to his room and truns on his laptop to find out about the new Genirator rex comics only to find out that the compeny is sold now and is going to be done by a new compeny shane must fear wildhourse comics

Nononno sreamed shane

at the dinner table shane jade and Tahir mum are eating some Meat pie and mum is says something

humm kids i have something i wanted to tell you she said to them

What is it mum

well after your father was killed she replied i took art class and found someone i think you like and he works at your school she replied

Than shane spits out his meat pie

what screamd shane

Well its your principal she said to them

Than as shane drank his drink he spits it out my Principal shane sreamd oh man i will be calld teachers pet for years to come

Shane its not going to be a bad thing she said to him and he happens to like what i like as well

I dont think i am hungry anymore said shane and go to his room

Than shane lands on his bed looking at the window seeing cars going by

Thanks new city he said than truns of the lights

The next day shane gets down for Brakefirst for his Gen rex os than finds something else

But the Space os said shane

Sorry shane they did not have Gen rex os anymore she said

Than shane bangs his head on the table

This day gets more bad he replied

Than he see jade with some new Clhoes

Jade now had a black t shart with a wolf on it blue jeans and red shoes

Jade what are you wareing ? shane asked

Well school starts terrower so its better go with the flow she said

Okay than said shane

Than jade has a talk with shane

Shane whats wrong ? asked jade

its just all this chance stuff i just want stuff to be the same thats all said shane

Than jade smiles and has a good talk with him

Shane look sometime chances can be a good thing she said and if everything stayed the same than it be boring she said

Thanks jade smiled shane and they hug

So are you going to chance your old cloes ? she asked

I think so said shane

Back at shane house shane come back from the shoping mall with some new stuff go in to his room to put them on

In the liveing room jade and her mum are talking than shane come in

Hey guys what you think ? he asked

shane now has a Gen rex Providence t shart blue jeans and white shoes

What do you think ? asked shane

not bad said his mum

Thanks joked shane looks like temrrow school the first thing on the list he said

End of episode 1


	2. a bad school day

Episode 2 a bad school day

We are shown at New city school wear shane and jade has just came in

It feel good to be back in school now said shane as he look around

hey shane jade its good to see you said one of shanes frends

Hey dex its good to see said shane and they handsake

Well looks shane back what a joke said a voice and they look to see Leo

Leo good to see your face joke shane

Ha thanks he said and walks alway

You go shane joke dex and they walk to class

At a wearhouse 2 men and one woman are waiting for someone

Than he show up and its mayor spalden

Okay who are you ? asked the red hair woman

Just the guy who paid you all said the mayor

hey your mayor Spalding said a strong man

Nice of you to know me Tank

What do you want from us you two time snake said the woman

you 3 are the sliver hitman he said

yes she said

I know your names tank fast dan and Texis kate he said and show them a sutecase full of money

Nice said fast dan what you want us to do

Well before the summer i plant device for anytime the 10 aliens show up showing a device

I want you to find him he said and hands it to them

At school shane was doing his leasons than was thinking about the time he had at summer

Oh man kind of mess the svaeing the world stuff he said to him self

Than the bell rings

Okay kids brake time and they all go out shane heads somewear to go hero

Okay going hero said shane and become Xlr victor

Than the Device go of in the Sliver don van

Hey look its beeping said Tank

Than lets go said Jessie and they drive to the school

As soon as shane was done for his run he truned back to his human self and head back to the school

Than a loud bast is hard and shane go in side to see what it was

Okay ware is he ? asked Tank

Look who ever you are get out now before i call the cops yelled one of the techers as she came out to see what it was

We are the sliver hitman they said

Okay lets find him said Tank

Okay not good said shane than truns on the Omitricks and finds Whirlwind

Okay maybe i shold blow them alway saod shane and slams it but ends up as Dittomatter

Oh man sometimes in cold nights i think this things just hate me he said to him self and gets ready to fight

Okay you two i will look around and see wear he is expland Texis Jessie

Good said fast dan than i knowk him out with my fast punch

Than Dittomatter splits in to two can give Tank a atomic wegie

Hey who did that ? asked tank

than saw one of the dittomatter geting alway

He i found him he said than go after him

Okay better split he said than splits in to 3 dittomatter

than one go in the air vent one go in the jenitors room and one in the Lunch room

Hey wear he go ? asked Tank

Oh on said Texis jessie than look aorund

Than the 3 Dittomatter come back as one than truned back to shane

Okay 3 but guys one little guy not good said shane than truns on his omitricks and become

Stinkfeck

Okay now to give them a tast of fear he said to them

Than texis jessie brake in the door

Ha found you said Jessie

Oh you did said Stinkfreck than take over jessie body than locks her in the sports room

Than tank and fast dan hears police sounds

Oh man cops said fast dan than brake the door to get jessie out

OKay we did get paid for this and get out and get back in the van and get alway

Than shane truns back to his human self

Okay took down the bad guys saved my school from becomeing a weast land all in a days work said shane

Than the police show up to aske the teachers Questions

Humm looks like the sliver hitman work said one of the police officers

You know them asked one of the techers

We bean after them for years he replied

back at the mayors underground hideout the sliver hitman show up

Well any news ? he asked to them

sorry sir the cops show up before he made are move

oh well said the mayor we win some and lose some in this world but i will find out who the aliens are he said

Back at shane house him and jade come back after the battle and shane mum opens the door

Oh guys tank good ness you two are okay

Dont worrie mum we ware safe he said

Oh know if we had the Spalding money i put you gets in Privit school she said as she was makeing dinner

Humm that be nice mum said shane as he went to his room

Up on the roof shane looks up at the sky

Being a hero was never in the job list but i know i will do the right thing he said as the sun came down

End of episode 2


	3. The Chop shop

Episode 3 The Chop shop

At the underground parts of new city a arms dealer is handing out new toys to street ganes

Oh man nice toys said one of the Gane leader

Oh yes he replied they are new off the lode

Than shane has just become mummybast and see them than lands down

Okay so let me see you guys buy your toys from this guy ? asked mummybast okay i got to get a new toy as well

Oh man its him he said take him down said the gane leader and they start shoting at him

But mummybast nuse his armss to get on to a rock and get him self up

Oh man i better get out said the arms dealer and gets in the van and drive off well the gane leaders are tring to take down mummybast

Keep shoting said one of the Gane nebers

Than out of nowear the Nemissis Brigade show up

No give up now or face the law said one of the Brigade team

Oh man run they yelled and the gane run alway fast

Than mummyblast see this and gets out before they saw him

At ben house ben is working on his computer than shane show up

Hey you okay ? asked ben

Part from the fact that the police show up said shane as he kick a wall

Wicth one ? asked ben city police or mayors police

The mayors one said shane thanks to him i cant evan take down a Gane war now

I know what you mean said ben cops at the city are not happy about this read the news

Hello people of new city said the news woman i am Kate brake and i am hear at the new city police center i am with one of the police officers right now

Let me tell you something new city said the police officer thanks to that mayor of are he puting good hard working people like us out of the job its a outrage

And let me tell you this i think that mayor stinks he said than punch the camra

Wow you go mate joke shane

Not funny said ben the police are the real heros not some people in armor ben said to shane

I know that said shane

At a Warehouse a team of arms dealers are talking about the problems they have had

I tell you said a female dealer if we dont stop them before they find us we will have a problem on are hands

If we dont do something we be out of the job replied one of the arms dealers maybe i can help said a voice and they look to see a guy in Black and Sliver amror

The name is chop shop i can deal with your little problem he said than leaves the room

At the mayors office he is talking to the leader of the Nemissis Brigade Rozum JR

well done Simon remiled the mayor your father would be proud to know what you have done he said to him

thanks sir said Rozum Jr i am just doing my part to keeping this city safe

You shold rest up he said thanks to you the city is much safe and he leaves the room

The next day shane and jade are walking to school jade see that something is wrong with shane

Hey are you okay shane ? she asked you seem odd is it about the city

Kind of like that replied shane its the Nemissis Brigade they have bean showing up evrywear i go at the underground at the city at the roof at the mall in the toilet

than shane reliazed what he just said

Okay maybe not the toilet but still i think the mayor relly wants to get rid of me shane said

I know how that feel said jade but i dont think they will last long

At school lilo is talking about his father new task force

Thats right he said my father did made the Nemissi brigade he said to them

you do reazlied your father new team has put good hard working people out of the job said a new kid

Oh come on My dad's rich, remember?" he said

Well the cops in this city give Thair lives to save people like us than the kids start chiring for him and makeing him look stupid in the process

Later at class the teacher show up

Okay class i want you to meet a new student today this is Carlos Bodingo him and his mother just move to new city a few days ago he said to him

Carlos the students you see will be your frends and alieys said the teacher

Thanks smiled Carlos

At the Streets Chop shop is in his van drinking some cola and seem five neambers of the Nemissis Brigade

Than gets his bag ready gets his wepons and Tech out

Okay keep moveing said one of the brigade team

Than than Chop shop show up with a baceball bat and takes one out than gets one by the helmate and put him to the Ground

Oh man who is this guy ? asked one of the Nemissis brigade

i dont know but we need back up one of them said

At school shane lising to the Radio on his C-pod and hears something about a fight

Oh man

Than shane wave his hand up

Yes shane ? asked his Techer

I need to go to the Tolet he said

Fine than siad his teacher but dont be late

Than shane heads outside and truns on the Omitricks and finds sonic scream

Okay maybe sonic scream said shane truns it on but ends up as wild Grade

OH man not this guy said wild Grade and become on with a tree and go in to the city

At the city chop shop as taken down most of the Nemissis brigade

Oh come on you guys are ment to be powerfule what a joke he said than kicks one than frow him to a lamp post

Than wild Grade show up

Okay pal i dont know whats wrong with you but you need to stop said Wild grade

Hey you think you can stop the chop shop he said to wild Grade

Than gets out two of his guns and tried to shot him but wild Grade gets out of the tree than looks at the sun and sucks in the suns heys than shots out a blast from his eyes

Than he jumps out of the way

Okay thats new he said as he look at his vines

I dont care who you are he said but i am not geting beting by a plant than gets his Knife out than frew one at him but miss him than nuse the ground to bring out the vines around the city that get him stuck him

Let me go now screamd chop shop

Okay about that Chopie joke wild grade

after that the new city police come and take him in with out the nemissis brigade makeing them look bad

And the same police officer talks to the news woman

Well i have to say with that alien hero around he dose give us help in brining the bad guys in and this nemissis brigade just a joke said the police officer

On a big sceen tv the mayor throws a tantrum by riping the tv out of the wall and frow it out leo see this frow a door

Thats right dad frow your little tantrum smiled Leo and walks off

end of episode 3


	4. the election of new city

Episode 4 the election of new city

At new city Highway Shane has just become whirlwind and is cashing after a Truck

Okay got homework mum boyfriend and now going after this guy cant say this is the best day of my life said whirlwind

At a party Mayor spading is having a party in hope to get reelected in office once more

Thank you for comeing he said to the people just to tell you that if you get me back in office i will do what i can to make the city a better place he said to them

At the same time at the Hightway whirlwind jumps over the truck and takes it down that go off the rold and fulls down

Oops said whirlwind i think i may of over did it this time he said and spring around to save the truck

than lands it down wear Spadling was

Than go alway liveing the people taken picters of whirlwind

back at shane house shane is eating some tost with jade

His mother show up in a suit and gets a sing bord ready

Hey mum what are you doing ? asked shane

Well i am working to get that jerk Spalding out of office she said You know one time he Refued to rebuilet a brige from the old prison center after that blob alien show up with that spider one

Told you not to destory that Brige said jade

What was i going to do ? whiperd shane i could not of let him reck hafe the city

But this guy he Defrent from spalding siad Thair mum showing the picter of the new guy who is competing for spalding place as mayor

He cares about new city he wants it to be a better place

At a house the guy that was competing with spalding name was Mr Tilton who was African Americans in his 40's in a crey suit and had classies on dark blue shoes as well

Mr tilton said one of his staff name your vote are up to 90 now one of them said to him

Good he said as he look out of the window and was thinking about the aliens that was helping this cit

The world needs heros he said to him self

at School carlos is looking at something in his bag than shane and jade show up

hey carlos are you okay ? asked shane

Humm yes it dose not matter he said than his phone rings and carlos gets it

Hello said Carlos yes David he said to him

What you want me to pick you up some beer i am only 11 how i am i going to do that ? he asked

Okay i will do it said carlos and puts the phone down

Hey you all right asked jade you seem mad

it dose not matter now said carlos and they go to class

At a old subway weather master is waiting for someone to come thsn the car come and opens the window

Oh hey mayor said wetaher master or shold i say soon to be ex mayor he joke

Not funny said the mayor said i need you to take care of someone said and show the picter of the person he wants weather master to kill

Good he said i will do now he said

Good said mayor spalden and laves the subway

At Mr Tilton he is reading a book and haveing a drink than the windows frooze up and weather master show up

Hello Mr tilton smiled weather master

At the upperparts of new city shane has just become mummybast and is nuseing his arms to Grap things to help him self up

Than saw weather master truning someone house in to a ice ring

Oh man better go down and see whats happen said mummybast and go down to see what weather master was up too

At the down stairs mr tilton was runging for his life

Than weather master show up ready to give the the strike than mummybast show up

Hey weather master ? asked mummybast how did you get out of jail

Oh thats easy he said made a fake police officer outfit he said works everytime

You know i relly got to aske the prison to be more opend minded if im in office said Mr tilton

Humm can you still run ? asked Mummybast i dont want to get your killed when wetaher master and i fight

Sure he said and runs out and kick his butt for me he said

Okay lets take old weather man down joke said mummybast

Hey dont worrie what i will do is trun you to a frozen statu than brake you in to little pits joke Weather master than nuse his Tech to Frzeze him but jumps out of the way and shots out some fireballs at weather master but nuse a Thunder strom to strike him but hurts him a little bit

Ow okay said mummybast i see that weather master has got a hand of his new toys said mummybast

Now to start things of with a little earthqake he said than starts one than the ground starts to brake shane see a weak point one weather master his Cords to power up his weather suit

Okay i got it now said Mummuybast talking to him self

than Frows a disk than cuts his cord on his weather suit

Ha thats all you did ? asked Weather master than nuse his suit to Freze him but ends up as a Frozen Statue

You know you be good at a party good Mummybast

than weather master move his eyes and tries to say something

after that the new city police move weather master to new city prison with the other Rouges

His he going to be okay ? asked Mummybast

Dont worrie said Mr tilton new city prison will re heat his body and will be good as new he said

Well if you get pick as mayor i be happy to fight for you said mummybast and leaves

Man he is one hero said Mr tilton

the next day the Votes are in and Mr tilton is the new mayor now than go up to say his Spech

People of new city before the alien hero show up we had Crime madman and Costume bad guys but thanks to him he has made this city safe said Mr tilton he give us hope in a better life and i want to say i am proud that he will safe are city for us

And so as the new mayor i will be leting the police back in to Acion and rid of Spadling so called police team Mayor tilton said

at tv shane mum is wacthing it

You know with tilton as the new mayor it be better for everyone

you said it mum smiled shane you said it

end of epsidoe 4


	5. Ten Hero of Victory

Episode 5 Ten Hero of Victory

We are shown At a cafe wear Miles Spalding the ex mayor is talking with Rozum JR

I know your mad about your new job but you shold be happy i am keeping you said Spalding

Happy ? he asked you got me a job as a pencil-pusher my father would never take the job as a secretary when the world was a t risk of alien sucm like that

Easy keep your voice down said Miles your upset some aliens in this cafe

I know he said my father was my hero he made me what i was he keapt the aliens alway

I know he said and got up

I will see you at your new job in one week time he said with a smile and be sure to let it go he said

Than Rozum Jr saw something on the tv with the new mayor plans on giveing the key to the city to the alien hero in rage Rozum Jr picks up his Beer mug and frows it at

the tv and Brakes it and leaves the room

Hey you have to pay for that said the owner

At his car he drives to Spalding compeny

hey sir said one of the Grads and see its Rozum Jr

Hey good to see you sir and lets him in

at one of the Laps Rozum Jr go in to one of the files saying Projet Brakeout

than one of the Doctors come in that look like doctor Rodes from Genirator rex

Rozum jr what on earth are you doing hear ? she asked

Oh doctor Aros said Rozum jr i was just looking for my contact lens

Right ? she asked i am going to asked you to lave now

To bad he said and heads to the room and close the door

Dont she said the Projet is dangrous she sreamd

Than in side Rozum Jr opens a jar and drinks it than something happend his body became rock hard his skin opend out spkies

His teeth became Fangs and his nails became longer and his hair was longer and had spikes has well and broke out

Stop him dont let him get alway than the Gards triet to shot at him but he gets out and heads to new city ready to strike at shane 10

The next day at the party of honor of shane alien hero

shane is on top of a roof and looks

Okay maybe time for Dimondarms said shane and slames the Wacth and become Dimondarms

Than Mayor Tilton see dimondarms and come down

Than the crowd cheer for Dimondarms

Tank you thank you he said than Mayor tilton hands him the key to the city

I like to say as to me to you and new city that we give you the key to the city he said and hands it to him

Thanks said Dimondarms as you know the other alien hero could to come but they say thanks for makeing this Possiple he said to them

than says a Secth

In some way we are heros in side we do whats right and to are part in keeping the city safe just know what you do and what fate you take is the fate you make

I love you dimond arms said a random citizen

and i love you Random Citizen said Dimond arms but i have to say this is a real Hornor to have this key to your city than eveyone cheers for him

Than out of no wear a car flys in to a Big sceen tv than people see Rozum JR and run for it

What is that a new bad guy ? asked Mayor tilton

Maybe said Dimondarms tell the police to keep the citizens safe i will deal with what this thing is he said

Got it said Tilton

Okay pal what every your problem is lets talk he said

Oh you are the problem said Rozum Jr but my name was Rozum but you can call me Brake out he said than Punch Dimondarms in to a wall

Ow okay not good he said

I can play Hrad and Dirty he said and truns his hand in to a Dimond and Fights him

To you think this is going to help ? asked Dimondarms acttking me when Citizens are around

Sure said Brakeout its all your fulte than gets him down

Than dimondarms gets up and see a little girl around 3 or 4 crying in the destoryed city than dimondarms go in to safe her but Brakeout see him

But dimondarms safe her and nuseing him self to take the hits from Brakeout

Oh come on nuseing a child do you think that wil stop me ? asked Brakeout

DO you see what you doing ? asked dimondarms you to angry to see that kids are in the line of fire

Oh to dad he said than two police officer set up the cars and go in to get Brakeout alwaly from Dimondarms to save the Child

Than they drive in and jumps with seting up the stun gun in the car and shcoks Brakeout

Ha thanks smiled Dimondarms

No problem said one of the officers

You saved us so many times so its time we retruned the favor one of them said

I need you to get this girl to her mum dimondarms said and be sure she is safe

You got it one of them said and run of somewaer safe

Okay lets stop this now said Dimondarms

No he screamd its aliens like you that destoryed this world and gets a lamp post and strikes him with it

My fult you have no idea what stuff i went frow to be a hero said Dimondarms its more than just being a sell out and geting candy bars name after you

Than Shots one of the dimonds in to his eys and blinds him

its about justice and what you belive than kicks him down

Its about doing the right thing to save lives and help the peole who need it

Than Brakeout shots out his spkies Knowing dimondarms down

than the workers come and nuse a Bulldozer and other toles to keep Brakeout Bisy

Than dimondarms get up

Okay he mine he said than as the workers had him at dimondarms part he gets redy to strike than Brakeout holds him by the arm and pounds him to death peole wacth in fear but the little girl shane saved did not show fear and go up to him

Than frows Dimondarms to the Ground

Ha you wrent that strong he said than gets out a Pole and was about to hit him with it than he heard a little girls voice

stop she said than go in to help and shelds him

out of the way brat he said

No she said your the monster not him

He said said a police officer i have a wife and kid you know and i have to say its its was not for him saveing this city and are lives well i would not be hear

He said my cat said a old woman when some person wanted to kill my cat the alien heros always land a hand

You got to be keding me said Brake out im not the monster he said

Are you kiding me said a teen he not the monster dude you are

He right bad guy said the little guy

than Brake out looks at his hands and nuse a truck as a sit and lands down on it

Okay your right i hate what i becmae you got me on that he said i rather have a root canal with a rake than let him run around saveing people

Look are country is halfway down the toilet because of aliens like this i will not allow that but someday i will come back and i will show that aliens are bad than dose a halk jump

Than Dimondarms gets up and the little girl helps him up

Thanks smiled Dimondarms

no thank you said the old woman your the true hero to this city

after the battle dimondamrs and the workers and the other people help clean the city

after the cleaning Dimondarms looks at it and talks to him self

Brakeout is wrong about thing said Dimondarms as long as we belive in a better Temrrow and keep are hope High we can do anything he said than he gets a poke on the back and see the little girl with her mother

You saved our lives thank you Dimondarms

Just doing a hero job he said with a smiles

end of epsidoe 5


	6. supergax

Episode 6 supergax

We are shown at the dark nedless space on the planet name Vilgaxia flive villgaxines are wacthing the video recorting of villgax and fulllax defrets on earth

What are we going to do said a short villgaxine with out villgax or fulllax around the people of vilgaxia will soon start to leave this planet he said

Carm down and take your chair Amos said Pilete

I will not said Amos that boy has killed fulllax and token down villgax we just stop him

I said Quite Shaout Pilete and Amos takes his Chair

We cant just go for a all out strike he said we just not tell the people that villgax and fulllax have bean defited on earth

Than Amos see that caiaphas has not said anything

hey caiaphas you have not said anything you are a war leader think of something he said

I have he said than they stop talking

what tell me said Pilete

well i have gevery every fighting move of the ten aliens of that Wacth and nuse the d.n.a. from other aliens to make the ultimate super solider one that will destory the boy said caiaphas

Good said Amos but how on earth did you do it ? he asked

Well unlike you 4 i had the idea of nuseing the power of the aliens one on solider he said you guys renamber sha-renx he said

Oh yes said Amos he was the one you destroyed Beliz-ra he did a good job for his people

well i pick him to be the first line of super-soliders i give you super-gax he said and sha-renx show up

Send in the troops said Caiaphas and they come in

Kill him he said and they start shoting

than super-gax become dimond like that shelds him

With dimond arms dimondpower puts the real one out of its place

Than five jets show up

Okay flame on said Super-gax and nuseing mummybast stretch and fire power

And with the power of mummbast give super-gax the power to go belyound the real one than takes out the jets

Than they send out the attck bots

Than super-gax nuse sonic scream sonic cry

With the powers of the owl alien make sonic scream a old Fog horn

than they Send out a monster that look like the monster jappa had in his kingdom in episode 6

Are you mad said Amos thats a Racor its dealy

wacth he said

Than Super-gax nuse whirwind spring power

And with the piower of whirlwind give super-gax the Eage to take him down once and full all

Relly nice work said Amos

I have to say you did well replied Pilte when will you send him

Right now he said to them

At earth at new city shane has just became tar-pit who is taken down a team of Car robers

Okay that take down the five car robers this week said Tar-pit oh man i better get to school now he said and heads to school

at school at the school yard the kids are talking behind the school shane truns back human

Okay after a day of doing hero stuff it give me a feel that i can get a brake said shane and heads to school

hey shane you okay ? asked jade

i am thanks said shane its geting more hard taken down thugs and super power rouges is not easy

Hey look on the good side said jade with out Leo father as mayor he wont be truble any more smiled jade

so true replied shane

At class the teacher show up

Okay class today is are filed trip she said so lets get ready for are trip to the cave to Study on bats

Oh man i forgot about that said shane i was to bisy last night

what ware you doing last night ? asked jade

Long story said shane

At the middle of nowear Super-gax was transported on to earth than as super-gax look around he was not happy

Ha so this is earth ? asked super-gax i cant belive villgax and Fulllax was killed in this planet than nuse whirlwind power to find shane as he became a sping top

As the school bus was driving in to the highway shane was reading one of his old gen rex comics

Than as soon as super-gax make it to the highway he lands wear the cars are about to go

Hey get off the rode pel said the driver as he honk his hong

Ha do it aging he said i dare you

Than the driver dose it once more

Than super-gax nuse mummybast heat power to mealt hafe the car and the driver gets out and runs off

Than the bus driver see this

oh man we need to get out he said and gets alway before super-gax see him

At school shane is talking to jade

We need to find out who that was said shane

It look more like villgax and fulllax but with kind of your powers said jade

You dont think it may of bean villgax race that send that thing ? asked shane

Maybe said jade

I better find out more replied shane as he look at the Omitricks

after school shane has became sonic scream and was looking for super-gex and finds him

Okay pal who ever you are i am taken you down said sonic scream

Ha your the one who took down are leaders said super-gex caiaphas will reward me well

Who ? asked sonic scream

Than super-gex nuse sonic scream sonic cry to knowk sonic scream in to a wall

Ow dont renamber my sonic cry being that powerfule he said

my news powers are much stronger than yours replied super-gax

Okay but to me your just a new punch bag he said than super-gex nuse whirlwinds sping power to send sonic scream flying in to a billbord

ow whirlwind never did that before said sonic scream and the wacth times out and become shane aging

More man not now said shane and ren to some ware safe

Oh come on said super-gex i am unstople he said

Okay place come back on said shane the the omitricks truns on and become a alien made out of yellow and Orige stone and look like a Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots toy

Wow i am made out of liveing stone said shane i am a stone man

Ha what are you going to do rock me to death

Than his fist shots out rocks that hit super-gex

wow not bad said stone man

No i am super-gex her replied to stone man and i am not going to me beting my a human worm like you he screamd

Hate to say it to you but your planet is going to need a new leader said stone man

Shut your hole and die human said super-gex and nuse dimondarms and mummybast powers than stone man nuse his power to controll the earth and send out a gient metor out of the earth to send super-gex flying in to sapce

Okay that rocks things up joke stone man and truned back to shane

okay one super solider one home work to go joke shane

Back at villgax planet the five neambers are talking

Well Caiaphas you plan filed said Amos

Dont fear said Caiaphas super-gex will come back right about now and he show up

master i filed you he said

Oh no you did not super gex said caiaphas

What said Amos he did

No you see i wanted to study how super-gex power than handle with one alien and soon my new army of super soliders will come he said

Good but what about lord villgax he said with him gone we will than out of nowear the doors opend

Rigt hears said villgax

Lord they said but how did you get out

easy i got out of a rocket ship and made it out and dont worrie in time we will built are army and we will take over the planet in time said villgax than got his sword out and cut hafe of the statue of his father

and soon the attck on earth will soon come in years time said villgax

end of episode 6


	7. something evil this way come

Episode 7 something evil this way come

It was Halloween at new city kids are geting Thair costume on and in shane room shane is geting his Genirator rex costume on

Make way for shane is starting a new Genirason said shane as he was singing his own them on

And looks in his bag okay lets see said shane

Eggs Toliet paprer rocks and a map of the teachers houses

yeb all done now said shane and go down to the liveing room to find his sister in a princess bumblegum outfit

hey shane your ready ? asked jade

You know i am smiled shane

At a old house spellcaster is with her cat looking out of a old window

You know meko said spellcaster i relly fell to do some magic she said

Mweo said her cat

Yes i know but how she said as she put her cat down and look at her spellbook

Humm bring the dead back to life said spellcaster reading the book

No she said they dont always do what you tell them to do than truns over a page

blood rain no said spellcaster that be a bit wrong

Demon spiders said spellcaster you got to be jokeing me than she close her book but than a page fulls out of a book

Hello she said and finds a page she had to seen in years

How to make people costume to be "Real and Scary

This will be good she said

At the Naborhood shane jade and some kids are going house to house geting sweets and candy from people

so shane what did you get ? asked jade

Two rocks and a butter finger said shane

I got to bummble bobs and a choc bar

Not bad said shane we better find more house to get to night

Than shane heads to on house

Trick or treat said shane

Hello said his Pe teacher

Mr king ? said shane

Thats right he said and i got you apples

Thats it said shane this bites

I know it dose see you when school starts

Thats it got thing i got the eggs and Tee pee said shane as he got it out

Oh yes TRash my house and your get Detason for the next year

Im okay with that smiled shane and starts frowing eggs

At spellcaster house spell caster sets the spell up

Ora seta ha-ta he ka said spellcaster seting the spell up

Than out of nowear a puple and green wave truns gets in to Thair coatume

Than after the wave jade finds her self made out of bubblegum

Oh man what happend to me ? asked jade

Hey jade said shane waveing his hand but than his hand became a drill

Oh man what happend ? shane asked

Hey what about me ? asked jade i am made out of bubblegum now

Hmm bubblegum said shane

Dont evan think about it said jade

Than they see a kid flying like superman in a superman costume

This is so cool he said

Than see a kid as a spider that look like doctor holiday sister from gen rex

Than see a kid as a gobin

Okay this is starne said shane

Your telling me said jade i cant walk around as princess bumblgum forver what if someone wants to eat me

Look me said shane i can trun my body parts in to wepones he said man so this is what Rex felt like in the comics

Shane forget about That rex guy for once screamd jade he is not real

Okay okay we better find ben than said shane as he trund him self in to a motorbike

okay now this is cool said shane and jade gets on

At spellcaster hide out she look at what her spell did in a magic mirror

Oh man this is so much fun she said i cant belive i never found this book she said to her cat

Meow siad spellcaster cat as he got up and jump out of the chair and looks out of the window

Yes i know replied spellcaster but look on the good side spellcaster replied this spell is work proof

At ben house ben is looking out of his window and saw what happend

Than as shane and jade came in shane by mistake truned his hand in to a hammer and broke the door by mistake

Shane will you stop that said jade than saw the ants trining to eat her

Get off ants im not dead yet said jade as she shock them off

guys what happend to you ? replied ben

I dont know said jade look at me i am made out of bubblegum

And i can trun my body parts in to Marince said shane than trun him self in to a motorbike

Oh man said ben as he look at what happend to them

Humm maybe it was a spell said ben as he look out of the window

guys come with me said ben as he got the Mana tracker out

As shane jade and ben are walking they found the Sorce of the mana

Okay found it said ben than kicks the door down

Did you relly had to do that ben ? asked shane

Hey thats being a hero said ben

Okay better do this cool said shane and looks to find the Omitricks but cant see it

Hey wear is it ? asked shane

Maybe with you costume on maybe it did not work with the omitricks said ben

Oh man i cant go hero than said shane

true but i think you can still nuse your rex power said ben

Okay lets go than said shane

At spellcaster mirror she see the chaos she as done to new city

This is so much fun said spellcaster and this page i got from my spell book is so much fun i shold of done this years ago

Than the door come down and ben shane and jade show up

Okay spellcaster give up what ever you are doing said shane

Oh man said spellcaster and this is the part you go hero kick my butt and i get sent to prison right ? asked spellcaster

Well yes replied jade we do it all the time

Well not this time said spellcaster and gets her hands out to do a spell but jade stops her but ends up taken her powers

Nice move said spellcaster but i will... but saw that she can not do her spells

What happend ? she asked

Than jade got up and saw she was back to her old self and made a pink fireball

oh man not aging said jade

Wait said shane maybe jade has the power to Absorption of memories, skills, and powers kind of like Rogue

true said ben

Big deal said spellcaster i dont need my powers anyway than trie to punch jade but jade nuse spellcaster power to trap her

OKay hears the deal said jade you trun everyone back and if you dont i will do bad things to you

Okay okay i will do it said spellcaster

after a few minites everyone was back to nomale

Than spellcaster leaves new city as part of jade deal

After the battle at ben house shane jade and ben are talking about jade new power

So you see when i battle tracy 12 i somehow got mummybast power

Humm we will need to find out more about your power said ben

I know said jade but it will was shocking

Hey dont worrie said shane it be good to have a sidekick at times he joke but than ben and jade frew billows at him

Mewile at space some space rocks ar near a unname planet wear a black slime parasite look around space and see a spce ship and stick it self on to it and go to wear it is going

end of episode 7


	8. It's Gotta Be the birds

Episode 8 It's Gotta Be the birds

It was a dark night at new city shane as just became Stink freck as he was looking around for any truble

Oh man a night around and still no bad guys to take down he said to him self

Than from the west side of new city a blast was hard

Oh man better to some good after all he said and flew and saw a guy in a bird costume that was a mix robotic verson of vulture and Falcon is robing a truck that reblond to miles splading the ex mayor

Good he said to him self than saw stink freck

okay pal who ever you are or what your ment to be just give up before i trun you to rost egg

than after seeing him he nuse his wings and flew up stink freck went after him but was to fast

Okay that was new he said to him self

The next day on the school bus shane was drewing a picter of the bird guy he saw last night

Hey shane cool picter said one of his frends it is something you made up ? he asked

I wish i did said shane talking to him self

Than the school bus stops and everyone gets out

Hey shane wait up said Carlos as he came up to him

are you sure you okay ? he asked you look bet

kind of said shane as he rup his eyes

Hey look on the good side said carlos with the ways things are i wonder way anyone would live in this city he said and walks off and gets a phone call from his step dad and leaves the school before anyone see him

hey shane you okay ? asked jade

Kind of said shane some guy in a bird suit when speed on my butt he said

Man with the all bad guys and aliens we face i am shock we have to got killed yet said jade

oh your telling me replied shane

Than they saw Leo looking at the school and puting a ribboion on it

Oh leo said shane i always wanted my own school joke shane

ha show what you know said Leo i have plans to get this school the first prize at the perfect school contest

have got fun with that said shane

than a bird lands it bombing on the floor

But we have a problem leo said and saw a army of pigeon looking at them

Wow its like that movie the birds joke shane

I cant get rid of the rats with wings said leo and its Gross how are we going to win

I like birds said shane many owls

Leo you cant just get rid of them said Jade

well what Leo Pete spaldeing whants he gets Mr. Fowler he screamd

than a samll man with a bald spot with oversized glasses and with a janitor outfit show up

yes mr leo he said in a scread voice

Mr,fowler you said you get rid of them said leo why did you not do it he said

are you the janitor or not he screamd out him

well no said mr fowler the last one is one holiday but i

just do your job and leaft makeing mr fowler sad

Hey mr fowler said shane i know how you feel

Birds can be hard to get rid of said jade

Oh no he said i dont want to get rid of them he said i love rids than a pigemon come to him and give him some bird seed

I kind them cute and nice to be with than the bird flys alway

Come with me he said and they go in

i am more of the fix it guy you know fix a boken pipe or a broken computer than im your man than gets a remot and gets a cleaning bot to clean the floor

hey not bad said shane

I know he said i love fixing and making things as well

than leo show up and kicks the robot down

your ment to be doing your job screamd leo than mr fowler go with him

feliing anrery shane gets his omitricks on and is about to go sonic scream but jade stops him

shane dont he is not worth it Said jade

sorry sis said shane

its sad how leo give people hard time just to be in his perfect little world said shane

I know said jade but renamber you are nothing like him said jade

thanks said shane and they hug

Later that day after school leo is walking home and the guy in the bird suit see him and acttks him

Hey what are you doing he asked

I am geting rid of you said the new bad guy

than shane show up as mummybast than fires at him

okay pal who are you anyway ? he asked

The name is skyazor and now your dead than fires meatl blads at him

Oh man said mummybast than nuse his arms to get one of them and fires it back at one of his wings only cuting down a pit of the fetaher on his costume

I will get you later he said pointing at leo and flys off

Well i better get going he said than takes the fetaher and heads off

at ben house ben is looing at the cotume that came from Skyazor

your right about one things said ben his costume fetahers are real

relly ? asked a shock shane most of the costume seem to be made of meatl

What ever he is i think he as a reason to hate the spaldings

the next day at school shane is at the lunch line geting his food than see mr flower with some box saying do not touch

hey mr flower are you okay ? asked shane

Yes he said i am hideing from leo he evil he said to him

i know what you mean said shane

look at him he said looking at the window hurting my birds he wll pay than shane looks confured

Humm i better go he said and heads to his room

than as soon as he made it close the door and look at his over sized suit that he nuse to make him self bigger

oh leo will pay he said rubing the suit

later that night shane has just became weber is looking for skyazor

okay bad guy show your face and weber will shot web in your eyes he said

Than saw a little spark past the east side of the city than weber see him and go after him

at the spadlding house skyazot see leo and his family and blows the window up

give me the boy he said than points the gun at leo

Look what every i did i did not mean to do what i did

Oh you will he said

than weber show up and kicks skyazot and Miles gets leo and his siter to safety

no the boy is mine he said than weber kicks him down but skyazot kicks him down and go after leo

than weber than back to shane

okay better go dimondmutt said shane and became dimondmutt and go after skyazot than gets him by the leg and strikes him down

than in the suit the chest opens up and mr flower gets out

place dont hurt me he said

Than dimondmutt looks shock

after the fight mr flower is taken to new city prison

and show looks from up a roof

man a another life destoryed by the spaldings and shane than leaves

end of epsiode 8


	9. Dinner with the Principal

Episode 9 Dinner with the Principal

We are shown at new city at a old wearehouse Miles spalding is working on his new blue prints

Yes he said yes my masterplane will work than a robot rise up

Mewile at shane house shane is playing on one of his Video game on the PS5

Shane said his mum i have got something to tell you said his mum

Oh man better get down said shane and puse his game

At the liveing room shane jade take a chair and his mum is on the sofa

Guys i have got news i am going on a date with your principal said his mum

What ? asked a shock shane

You two will be looking after each other now that your 11

Shane is still shock about it

Later at Miles spalding house him and his wife are haveing dinner

Miles said his wife we need to talk it is about what your doing

Vanessa said miles cant you see im on the phone

Than vanessa looks angry and leaves the room

Vanessa said miles than looks back at his phone

Back at shane house shane is staying up to wait for his mum boyfrend to take her out

Than he gets his hoodie on and hat to keep him warme

Than as soon as he look out of his window she saw her geting in the car with her boyfrend

Hey Barry said shane mum its good to see you

You as well Katie said barry than they get in the car and drive off

Okay going hero said shane and become weber and shots out a web and follows them

At the warehouse miles and the drivers that was carrying the new toy

so boss ? asked one of the driver what was in that box anyway ?

Something new he said than gets out his controll and brace the button

than the box opens and A Andorid with a yellow green and silver paint job a Omitricks icon on his chest come out

I call it Benmazo said miles

What on earth is a Benmazo ? asked one of the drivers

Its a Andorid that study and copy the abilities of his enemies

What kind of enemies ? asked one of the driver

than Benmazo see a picter of mummybast

access Whirlwind said Benmazo than spings in the same way Whrlwind dose and destory the picter

Alien one replied miles

So how is he going to find him ? asked one of the driver

With a tracking device said Miles showing it to them

Look we have him said miles

Access XRV victory said Benmazo than go super speed

Do you think it will come back ? asked one of the drivers

I dont know said miles hey do you guys like subways he said

Do we they said than they all go off to subway

At a five star restaurant shane mum and his peinible on in as wbwer do it the old hero way brake in

than go in to the air vant

Ha nice said weber but i am still the fast thing to get in he said

Than looks out to see his mum and her boyfrend talking

Humm i wonder what they are saying ? asked wber

so katie how do you feel about geting some destard after dinner

I like that said shane mum as he hold his hand

Oh man they are holding hands said weber not good never good

Outside Benmazo see the Omitricks icon going on and looks at the bilden

Humm sir do you have a Resavason ? asked the guy

But benmazo punch the desk and the guy runs off

Than go in side

As wber was looking benmazo brake in to look for shane

Oh man what is that thing ? asked shane mum

what ever it is it cant be good said shane Principal

Okay better get in tahir said Weber than show up

Okay pal give it up said weber

than Benmazo scans weber

Access Mummybast said benmazo than nuse mummybast arms to grow much longer than get weber

okay thats new said weber than shots some web in benmazo eye

Than everyone gets out than weber see shane principal holding shane mum hand as they got out

Oh man they are still holding hands said weber i dont how this is going

than weber jumps up on benmazo to shut him down

Okay how do i shut him down ? asked weber

Access whirlwind screamd Benmazo than dose a powerfule sping that shane end up crashing the window than lands on shane mum boyfrend car

Okay so this thing can copy my powers said weber okay new plan

Than Benmazo came down ready to take on weber

Okay show time said weber

at the warehouse miles is looking at the battle on his laptop

Oh this is so much fun said miles as he had some wine

Than benmazo runs up to weber ready to punch him

But weber shots out some webs to hold him still

Than Benmazo gets him and kicks him in to a bus

Access dimondmutt said Benmazo than nuse dimondmutt dimond as he trined his hands in to dimonds to fight him with

Than weber shots the web in to his eyes that he cant see

Than miles saw something on the computer as he cant see

No screamd Miles i cant see than gets the controlls and gets the web off his eyes than see that weber is gone

No screamd Miles i will find you said miles than controlls benmazo him self

Than on top a working site

shane is looking at his Omitricks

Oh man what im i going to do ? asked Shane i have never face something like this before i took down the rouges before but this no way

Than something on the alien icon show up

Okay maybe this new one will work said shane and slams the Omitricks and become a new kind of alien that is a wasp/Bettle like alien with 4 wings and with 4 extra eyes

and spock in a tiny voice

Wow im a stintle he said to him self

Than out of nowear benmazo looks around for shane than stintle flys in side to benmazo main recator and see its in side

Okay lets play brake the robot than starts brakeing it

Than something happend to benmazo its start to rampage in to the working site

Oh no whats going on ? asked miles

humm hey boss said one of the drivers he just destoryed the mine controlls he is out of controll

I dont want him to rampage over the city with my voice com on screamd miles

than stintal truns gient than brake its head of and fulls to the ground

Than miles punch the computer in rage

Why cant i win for once ? asked miles

Still boss if the part are still intack we can always remake it said one of the drivers

Than on the computert stintal picks up the remains of benmazo than brake them and drops them and truns tiny and flys off

Humm sir ? aksed one of the driver can you still remake it than miles looks at him angry

after that as soon as miles got home he found his wife has leaft a lote saying he is leaveing him than miles fulls to the ground and brake down in angry

At shane house shane gets home to bed with his mum comeing back home

Well i had a good night said shane mum

me two said her boyfrend and they kiss and they call it a might

than shane looks out of the door thinking to haveing a new dad around the house may not be a bad idea anyway

end of episode 9


	10. Alien of the Symbiote

Episode 10 Alien of the Symbiote

At spce the space team was ready to get back to earth for once

Oh man the first thing i will do is get some real work said one of the team

Me two man said one of the space team

On the ship the symbiote like alien is on the rocket ship mange to get in the air vent and looks around and keep going followed

Mewile at earth at miles home him and some gane leaders are talking about his poor work in the underworld work

You filed to take down one alien hero said one of the grime boss

What are you going to do now huh ? he asked after your benmazo toy filed we have to look for work somewear else now

No miles screamd i have my own plans at work

And out of the shadow a woman with a ghost like face show up

You guys renamber La Chameleon said miles she is going to help pick some things up he said to them

Later that night at new city prison the prisoners are at the cells

And two Grads are talking

hey first day on the job hard on you get ? asked the older man

Kind of said the new guy but most of them Rouges are pretty scarey he said as he look at weather master cell

And in side he is drewing some picter of a new suit

Dont worrie said the older man they cant fight a way out of a bag and evan if they wanted to get out they wont not

See that energy thank he said to him

that guy in it is energy man the boss wanted to nuse him as a cheap way to safe more power so yes for us he said to them

Im okay with out said the new guy but my girlfrend will panic if i was hurt anyway

At a other cell lady dead eye is working on her targets with forks at paper of shane alien

Than out of the shaow la chameleon has chance to a police officer and heads to energy man cell to start a countdown

Than the rooms trun red

Hey whats going on ? asked the new guy

dont know said the older man but i dont like what going to happen

1 than energy man cell blows up and he come out not relly happy

Than out of the cells

weather master lady dead eye hex Mr. Fowler chop shop

Ha good we get to get out for good said chop shop

good to see you guys said la chameleon we better get your stuff out of the vult she said and they go in side

Than chop shop got his guns out hex got his flower and become younger

THan wetaher master saw mr fowler get in his suit

hey your little and you nuse that suit to make your self big why ? he asked

The suit make me feel much evil he said kind of victor fries

than they look the doors

Okay how do we get out ? asked hex

like this smiled weather master than nuse on of the pipe in to his wetaher suit to freeze the pipe in the wall and they barke the wall down

come on boys i hope you all can swim he said and they all head down

Back at the warehouse

Miles see weather master hex chop shop energy man Mr. Fowler la chameleon and lady dead eye

Good not bad said miles than out of nowear Brake out and benmazo and spellcaster show up

welcome said miles to the new negative 10 he said with open arms

the negative 10 ? asked chop shop than look and brake out

what ? he asked

sorry kind of reminds me of someone he said to miles

why shold i help you ? asked energy man you took my mother compeny from me than go for him but miles nuse a new kind of suit he made to block him

what the ? he asked how

My suit save me from your powers look i want you to join my team are you in or not ? he asked

count us in said the ten nembers and they high five

The next day shane is wacthing tv with jade and its not good

oh man most the cotunme mad men you fight was at that place jade said to shane

I can picter the next comic the death of shane 10 man nobody would want it joke shane

Than out of nowear shane mum show up

Kids chance the chanel said shane mum

and they do so and see the news about the rocket ship

This so good said shane mum the US rocket comeing to her city said shane mum

Well at least something good has happend said shane

At carlos house his mum and her boyfrend are fighting as carlos gets out of the house

man i hate them so much he said to him self than looks up at the sky

At sapce the astronaut are ready to get to earth

Hey are you okay Steve ? asked Kate you seem happy

I am said steave i got worud my wife had are kid

Boy or girl ? she asked

A young girl he replied

As soon as they was talking the black slime go around the room as if it was like aliens

Than it stick it self on to stave

Oh what is this thing ? he asked

I dont know pantic kate

Get it off he screamd

Than the Rocket ship engings blow up and go in to new city

Oh no said Shane mum

Than shane gets out and slams the Omtricks as he pick stinkfreak but ends up as dimondmutt but is not happy with what he look like with his head down

Than runs to wear the rocket will end

At a Cafe carlos is haveing some food than see the rocket ship crash landing at the Brige

Oh man i better get a picter of this he said as he got his Camra out

At the Brige two of the Negative 10 nembers Benmazo and Brakeout show up

Hey boss good news the ship made it replied Brakeout as he talk in the Comlink

Good said miles now go in and find what i need

got replied Brakeout than they brake the rocket door open and go in

At the same time dimondmutt gets in and see Brakeout and A new benmazo

Oh good the kids around he replied

Than benmazo gets a pipe out take out dimondmutt with but Thair comlink go on

No you two he dose not matter get out now

Sure boss replied Brakeout lets go and they get out

at the same time carlos takes picters of benmazo and Brakeout as they got alway

At the same time Dimondmutt gets the two spce team out of the rocket ship

than hears a sound and go to see what it was but than rocket fell in to the sea and dimondmutt get alway

at the same time the hospitol team show up to get them help

at the beacth dimondmutt has truned back to shane

Oh man he said as he look at his shart cover in black slime

oh man i loved this shart said shane

back at shane house shane go to his room and puts his shart in the basket and finds out that on the school page that made people belive that he broke in to the rocket ship

No screamd shane i cant belive it its all this Omitricks fulte i cant evan have a nomal life thanks to it than truns of the lights and go to sleep

at the same time the black slime come off his shart and go on to his Omitricks

At the same time shane wake up only to find him self as a new verson of mummybast with the new kind of Omitricks with a black and red desine

Than saw him self in the middle of the city on a bilden

Wow this is so cool said negative mummybast and the power feel good

Than nuse his firepower but with a new twist he can now trun it on and off

I can my fire powers on and off so cool he said to him self

Than out of nowear a Hailcopter show up

dude it that mummybast ? asked the pilot he looks defrent now

Than mummybast starts to wave than they kind of wave back

Than mummybast nuse his arm to get on to a pole but his hands was much longer now

Oh man this is way cool he said to him self than swins around than lands on top of a roof

than truns back to him self

Oh man ben is so going to like this smiled shane as he look at his new Omitricks

End of episode 10


	11. dark Judgment

Episode 11 dark Judgment

At miles warehouse the new negative 10 are haveing dinner and talking to eacth other

So who think we shold see a movie after this ? asked spellcaster as she eat her food

your jokeing right ? asked Chop shop

am i ? she asked im i relly

Mewile at at the park shane is looking at his new Omitricks and saw that his new alien had new looks

Man this is so cool said shane as he look at eacth one of them

Than a bast came from the down side of new city at the bank some bank robers show up

Okay lets go boys said than shane became negative dimondarms than show up to take down the bank robers

Okay pal i have not go all day he said to them

Than drew out his black/red dimond and go for them as he battle them he down the wepons than hold one on to the wall and his about to strike but lets him go than the police show up to take them in and dimondarms leave

Than at home he is haveing dinner with jade and his mum

Shane mum see that shane is not talking like he nuse to and feels that something is wrong

Hey shane are you okay ? asked his mum you seem you have something to think about

No said shane as he hide something alway

Look lets just talk she said

No screamd shane and go off to his room

Man what is wrong with her ? asked shane than look at his new Omitricks and tinking about how much good the new one will do for him after the black slime comelind with his omitricks

Mewile at miles lap he is looking at some space rock the new negative 10 got him from the rocket ship

Good Good he said as he look at one than the new negative 10 show up

Hey whats with the rock ? asked weather master you start doing rock hunting ?

Relly funny said miles this is something the space team found i need the New tech so i need you to do the work for me

You got it boss said Chop shop and they leave

On top of a roof shane has became negative whirlwind and see carlos

Than lands down

You think your funny giveing us a bad name said Whirlwind

Look i was doing my job replied carlos

Than out of nowear a blast came out from a lap

I will come back for you said negative whirlwind and flys off

Man what happend ? he asked

At the bast Benmazo wetaher master and the rest of the negative 10 get the lap toys they need for miles work

Okay team lets head back said weather master

You got it replied skyazor

Than out of nowear negative whirlwind show up to relly happy

man is that whirlwind ? asked spellcaster he looks defrent now

Dont worrie i will trun in to a ice statue wetaher master replied

Than whirlwind shots out later eyes at his hands and destory his tech

Hey that never happend before ? asked whirlwind

He never done that before said weather master

You know what i am relly geting sick of this said negative whirlwind all i do is let you go and than you never see what i can do

Whats he saying ? asked chop shop

I am going to take you all out so your never hurt anyone else said negative whirlwind

than starts a powerfule Tornado that take chop shop and weather master in it and starts punching them

Now to end you once and full all he said than stops and chop shop lands in to a window nevry killing him

and wetaher master in to a lamp post

Ha now who else wants a peace of whirlwind ? asked negative whirlwind

No he is playing her rules said Brakeout

Than benmazo gets wetaher master and chop shop to savefty and they trie to get alway

with negative whirlwind following them

Come on i always belived you wanted to finised me off well to day the day than he said to them

What are we going to do ? asked lady dead eye we cant beat him

Than benmazo steps in to help

Aceese sonic scream said benmazo than dose a powerfule scream that some how hurts negative whirlwind

ow my head screamd negative whirlwind and the symbiote feels the same pain

Thats it your done negative whirlwind screamd than slams the symbiote omitricks and became negative dimondarms and go right in to benmazo stomic blowing him up

Who wants some of me ? he asked

Run screamd Spellcaster and they run off

As Negative dimondamrs smiles with a evil look

At miles hideout he make a new benmazo and is shock by what has happend

This cant be right said miles them alien heros dont kill

But he nery killed me said chop shop

and he destoryed my weather suit he replied

Did you have a look at the way he chance ? asked Lady dead eye this person is not a alien

I know screamd miles i saw the stupid icons before

Okay sorry said lady dead eye

The next day at school shane is walking than they see kids talking to carlos with picter that he took

Thats right i got the picters he said with his hands up

shane dont get in to this said jade

oh too bad said shane with a evil smile on his face

Than gets carlos and holds him to the wall

hey whats the big idea ? asked Carlos

What you think said shane we are sick of your creed he said as he hold him to the wall

Shane stop this said jade

Than shane lets him go

Good thing you got my sister to save your back smiled shane and leaves

After school at ben house shane come to see ben

Hey ben whats up said shane than ben see the new kind of Omitricks

Humm shane what is that ? asked ben

This is the omitricks said shane you arready knew that

I mean whats on it

Oh this stuff the thing that made my life better

I need to have a look at it replied ben

Sure he said and ben takes a bit of the black slime

After a hour of work ben has found out something bad about the symbiote

Oh no said ben

what is it good ? asked shane

No its not replied ben

what do you mean

Well that thing thats on your arm is a symbiote its bonding with you now its taken over you look need to get rid of it replied ben

Oh i see what your doing said shane you just want it so you can get back to your hero days

No replied ben cant you weak up and see what it is doing to your ?

Sorry im done find someone else to be your lap dog said shane and slams the symbiote omitricks and become negative stinkfrek and flys off

with ben worried about shane life

end of episode 11


	12. Lost hero

Episode 12 Lost hero

At new city shane has became negative Tar-pit ad is taken down a team of gane

Okay who else wants some ? asked Negative Tar-pit

Oh man this is crazy said one of the hitman he never done this stuff before

I know man said a younger hitman lets get out and they run out

At Miles home he is looking at the news of shane last fights

This is not right said miles the alien i have seen do not kill people

Than get out of the sofa and gets his call phone out to call weather master

Weather master its miles you wont belive what i found out he said

At shane room shane is looking at the school news and saw a fake picter of his alien done by carlos

we told him not to do it said shane i will show him why

The next day at school shane go in the class room to see carlos talking with his class

Your pretty funny huh ? asked shane

Oh come on give the guy a brake he said but shane holds him to the wall

Shane what are you doing ? asked his teacher

Picter fake have a look for your self said shane and walks out

At the Principle office he looks at the same picter

Just your copy did said carlos

Okay okay i did so what ? he asked

So what ? he asked thanks to you your little act now will destory the school reputation and you will clean the school every night he said

Than carlos walks of in rage

At the dorks shane has just become negative Mummybast and is looking at the sunset

Why is evryone giveing me a hard time ? he asked

Tahn out of nowear the negative 10 show up

Good to see you kid said weather master but your dead now

Than mummybast get mad and fight them he than rips benmazo apart than frows brakeout in to the sea Skyrazor wings get destoryed than frows him to Enegryman and spellcaster transports alway with hex than frows lady dead eye in to a window after a few minites he has token down all the negative 10 and leaves weather master for last

As soon as he trite to brake his arm he begings to see that the symbiote is changing him

Than flys off

than wetaher master runs alway

At a church carlos is talking to god

I know i did things wrong i want you to kill shane goodman said carlos as he pradye to him

at the church shane is at the bell tower

I am geting rid of you once and full all he said to it

Dont we can still be once said the symbiote we can

but than shane nuse the bell sound to get rid of the symbiote and shane gets it off his Omitricks

Its all over smiled shane its all over

than he nuse sonicscream to fly off

as carlos was geting ready to go home the symbiote finds him than bounds with him

Welcome said the symbiote

What are you ? he asked

we are your new power and we know who the alien heros are and show carlos the flashbacks of shane

so shane is the alien hero on tv said carlos i dont have one enimey i have ten

we can help you get rid of dhane said the symbiote yes said carlos

make him wish he never did to us yes said carlos

than as the stmbiote clear it become a new evil kind of omitricks known as the shadow omitricks

power screamd carlos at long last power than become a monster verson of mummybast

end of episode 12


	13. Enter the shadow SN3 finale

Episode 13 Enter the shadow

At ben house ben and shane are talking

Oh man i feel like a real jerk after evrything i did said shane as he felt bad for what he did

shane it was not your fulte replied Ben that thing on your arm did it you ware just for the ride

thanks smiled shane

At miles house as soon has he got in his saw carlos

Who are you kid and how you get pass Statutory ? he asked

Relax i want to help you replied carlos

Go on he said

I ca help you stop this alien hero he said to him

Fine but do it now he said and walks out of his room with leo and his sister

At new city shane has just became mummybast and is looking around the city

Man i am happy to get that thing off my arm for good said mummybast

Than out of nowear a Giant rock monster show up and strikes shane to the ground

Than the Giant rock monster came down shane look it look like mummybast but only more monster like

Okay who are you ? asked mummybasr

Oh dont tell me you dont know your old pal carlos he said than chance back to carlos

What do you think ? he asked

Carlos ? asked mummybast as he truned back to shane

than shane saw the Symbiote on carlos arm and saw that he has it now

Carlos what on earth are you doing with the symbiote ? he asked

Oh thats the funny part he said as he smiled a bit after you leaft it it found me and now we work together

Carlos you have no idea what that thing will do to you said shane you got to destory it he said let me help you as he gave his hand out

Help ? carlos asked we dont need your help we now have power

Look carlos i can help said shane

Evrery one need a good name smiled carlos you took the name shane 10 you can call me carlos negative 10 and trans froms to the monster verson of mummybast

Inferno screamd Carlos

Okay now im worried said shane

Okay i better cool you off with Igunashock said shane than see the icon and slams it but ends up as stoneman

Oh man stoneman how am i going to stop him now ? he asked

We will end you said Inferno

Okay better end this now he said than nuse his rock power to bring some from up to the roof but inferno is to powerfule than gets stoneman and frows him off the roof

as he feel down he nuse his rock power to land down easy and truned back to shane

Oh man i hate to say it but he is too powerfule for me said shane i better get out before anything else happends to me or new city

Yes screamd Inferno power

later that night at shane house shane is looking at the Omitricks thinking of a way to stop carlos

over the year i have stop super power bad guys and stop villgax before but now this is the real problem said shane with his head down

At the old subway center carlos as become a evil verson of dimondmutt name hellhound and has became nuseing rat as targets

The next day at school shane is going to school and jade come to talk to him

Hey shane are you okay ? asked jade

Kind of said shane i am kind of worried he said

what ? asked jade

You know that Symbiote that was on my arm ? he asked

Yes replied jade

Well it went to carlos and it has now become one with him

oh no said jade and your worried that he will come after you

Not that said shane if he come to the school i will put a lot of people in danger

but for the main time we will have to wait and see said jade

At school shane is working on his math test and look at the window and saw carlos

Than fulls out of his chair

Mr goodman are you all right ? asked his teacher

Kind of said shane has he got up

At Lunch as shane was eating he was only thinking how the symbiote is chanceing carlos mind

Than out of nowear a loud bast came from the wall of the Lunch room and carlos show up with a evil verson od whirlwind who is anme whirlstrom

welcome to the revange party of the year said whirlstorm

Than the stutents see a evil verson of whirlwind and run in panic but whirlstrom stops them

Oh no no he said you are staying right hear i am only after someone

than at the cooking rome shane gets the Omitricks on and gets Cannonchuck

Okay lets get this show on the rode said shane and become cannonchuck

than tran rolls up in a ball and hits whirlstrom

hey whats the big idea ? he asked

me said Canonchuck and i am going to stop you

Oh you tink you can ? he asked

than starts a powerfule strom that sends canonchuck to the roof

Okay carlos we can end this your not the bad guy he said to him i can get you help

we dont need help said carlos we are one we have power said whirlstrom

Than im sorry i have to do this than said Cannonchuck than rolls up in a ball to battle whirlstrom

oh dont you need to know what we can do ? asked whirlstrom and nuse his hands to make a tornado that sends cannonchuck to the wall

Okay better not do that said cannoncuck than truns back to shane

Hahaha said whirlstrom

Whats so funny ? asked shane you found a funny side after all ?

No said whirlstrom unklike your omitricks mine dose not time out

No said shane thinking in his mind he is to powerfule if i dont find a way to stop him new city in truble wait i just renamber said shane the Symbiote dose not do sound maybe if i get it to somewear with sound maybe i can get rid of it

I can nuse sonic scream but the Omitricks is time out so it will take them to power it back up maybe i can keep him bisy untill nene

Hey carlos come and get me said shane and runs to the doors with carlos chanceing alien and become a monster verson of dimondarms name dimondkiller

Okay now to die said dimondkiller and truns his hands in to yellow/red dimonds

Okay all i got to do is keep leting him follow me and than im ready than shuts the doors and heads to the hall room

And hide behind some chair than dimondkiller brake the door apart

Come on shane come out and face me said dimondkiller

Than see shane

Ha found you said dimondkiller than holds shane to the wall

dont think about geting one of your alien to help said dimondkiller i have them all the good and the bad parts he said

But shane slams the Omitricks and become sonic scream

I dont think it copy one of my fav alien sonic scream he said to carlos than dose his sonic cry

ha you think we can be stop ? carlos asked but than the Symbiote come of his arm and carlos is wekan

Than fulls to the ground

than sonic scream gets a jar to put it somewear wear no one else will full victom to it and flys out of the school and see a working site and drops it in to quick-drying cement

Okay thats ends things said sonic scream and flys alway and heads back to school only to find carlos is gone

Oh man wear is carlos ? asked sonic scream

After that police show up askeing the teachers what happend

At ben house shane and jade are talking with ben

You know shane i am proud of you ben replied thanks to you you saved a lot of people to day

Thanks said shane but i wonder what happed to carlos

shane you need to understand that carlos did it to him self said jade

I know said shane when he come back i will be ready for him as he look at the sky

end of season 3


End file.
